quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
089/Relationships
'Connor' In order to save himself from scrap permanently, Connor ran away to find 089, as he had heard that the latter granted magic wishes. 089 spied on Connor once and later sent him a letter which had a map on the other side that led him to 089. Connor went on a quest with several other engines to find 089, but their meeting was interrupted by Diesel. Connor and 089 later met up when they were both captured by the Diesel Army. After escaping they joined forces to combat the diesels. 089 and Connor didn't spend much time together, but the former did rescue Connor from the diesels and they fought alongside each other at the final battle as brothers with a mutual respect for each other, as Connor now knew that 089 didn't grant wishes, and 089 now knew that Connor was an honest soul worthy of Gold Dust. The two parted ways after Den's funeral. 'Ivo Hugh' At first, Ivo Hugh doubted 089's existence, but this changed after he set out on a quest to find him and succeeded. The two didn't interact much but they were firm allies and fought alongside each other on several occasions, such as when they escaped from Diesel Headquarters II and fought in the final battle. The two went their separate ways after Den's funeral. 089 and Ivo's relationship will be developed further in the remastered versions of the first and second seasons, as well as Season 4. 'Lady' Lady helped to create 089 and later recruited and mentored him after he returned to England after his first battle. Lady saved him from dying of a Nova Blast and the latter has been grateful ever since. At some point after this, the two somehow became romantically involved. 089 and Lady fought the Diesel Army on many occasions, always looking out for each other. This all changed when 089 learned the truth about his creation, lashed out at Lady, and ran away. Lady was upset and comforted by Connor, but the two ended up getting captured. 089 returned with Chance and Brad though, as that was his plan all along after learning the truth. 089, determined to "save his girl" arrived and caught Lady on Frank after she fell off of a bridge. After the final battle, she attended Den's funeral with 089. For nearly a decade, the two traveled the world after the diesels were defeated. Much of what they done during this time is unknown. In 2016, 089 and Lady returned to Sodor for some coal, but they ended up joining the North Western Railway, as the railway was in need of engines. Some time after this, 089 fought some members of Professor's Gang and raced off to find Lady, who had left to help some survivors. The next day, 089 was knocked out during his fight with Timothy, but found the strength to get back up after Thomas asked who would protect Lady if he lost. Lady then arrived and told 089 to be careful. He wasn't, as Gerard shoved him of of a cliff after Timothy did the same to 089. This resulted in Lady getting revenge for her lover by shoving Gerard off of the cliff as well. 'Denton' 089 and Den didn't get off on the right foot, as the latter fought 089 and held Lady hostage during their first encounter. After escaping from Den, 089 spent time away from him and found him in an awkward situation during their next encounter. 089 saved Den from D199 and the two ended up at Ronno's Facility, where they learned that they were connected due to them both being a part of the 08 Project. They then became allies and fought alongside each other during the final battle. Den sacraficed himself and destroyed the Diesel Army. After this, 089 hosted his funeral and gave a speech during it. 'Chance ' Chance was annoyed with 089 during their first encounter, but he quickly grew to like him, as Chance became 089's mentor. After showing him how to shunt trucks, the two had a fun day messing about on the railway with Brad. However, Goliath chased 089 away and Chance thought he would never see him again. This all changed when 089 returned and recruited Chance and Brad for the final battle. Chance fought alongside 089 and later returned home. 'Brad' After training with Chance, 089 hung out with the former and Brad, causing mischief, as it was one of Brad's hobbies. Brad was concerned with 089 later when he was sad and was shocked when he was chased away. Brad though he would never see 089, but this all changed when 089 returned and recruited Chance and Brad for the final battle. Brad fought alongside 089 and later returned home. Ronno 'Charlie' Charlie helped to build 089 and introduced him to the world before he set off on his adventure. 089 was later distraught when he learned that Charlie sacrificed himself, but he had to press on. Scruff Frank Gold Leader Crabbestal and the Iceberg Fleet Clewp Gunner Mr. Railway Man Mr. Green [[Goliath|'Goliath']] Under the orders of Mr. Green, Goliath pursued 089 like a bounty hunter and never abandoned said mission. He never spoke to 089, but eventually captured him with some clones. 089 feared him, but managed to kill him in the end by completely vaporizing his face with a Nova Blast. D199 and the Diesel Army P.T. Boomer Gerard Timothy [[Johnny Cuba|'Johnny Cuba']] After his battle with Timothy, 089 landed in and bled all over Johnny Cuba's hull. They have yet to speak to each other. Sir Stephen Topham Hatt 'Edward' 089 somehow knows Edward. When Ivo met him, 089 told Edward not to tell Ivo about him. It is unknown how they know each other. 089 later saved Edward and many of the other Sodor engines when he and Lady arrived during an attack. 089 saved Edward again during the final battle when he and the other Sodor steam engines were held captive by the diesels. 'Porter' 089 passed by Porter once. He later watched him burn alive after arriving too late to save him. Category:Relationships Category:Pages that need editing